


Merry's Rhapsody

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Merry Romance Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: All Merry Brandybuck wanted was to be loved. Sure, the quest may have raised his spirits. What he didn’t count on was his cousin, Pippin Took, gaining so much more recognition than he. All of that is about to change when, in order to get in touch with his fans, particularly the fangirls, his attention diverged towards Estella Bolger, Fredegar’s, one of his best friends’, sister. What could possibly go wrong here?This is my take on the Merry romance fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the original characters, plot, etc.

Merry poked his head out behind the maroon red curtain. There they were: his fans. Well, to be honest, they weren’t just his fans. Oh, who was he kidding? They were probably after Pippin Took, his cousin and friend. Well, he couldn’t say his former friend or cousin… no, he must not think that way. He was prepared for this.

Now to move that brown curly lock of hair out of his eyes. Oh, bother with it all!

“Merry,” it was Frodo. His cousin from their quest. Yes, he would see some sense into all of this… “Are you ready? Merry?”

Oh, he couldn’t take it anymore!

“I’m fine, cousin,” Merry said. Wow. He was so calm. In an effort to stay perplexed, he sighed, took in deep breaths and moved onto the stage. There was a quiet cheeriness in the air. Not quite what he expected. “Come on. I’m a hero of Middle-earth. A knight of Rohan.”

“Wait. Aren’t you the Esquire of Rohan?” Fatty Bolger said, correcting him.

“Oh, he’s so dreamy,” Estella, Fatty’s sister, replied.

“Sis, this is Merry Brandybuck, our good, devoted friend of the family.” Fatty said. He burst, calling out to the stage. “Come on! Bring in Pippin or Frodo. Or yes, Samwise Gamgee.”

“You don’t think I’m good up here!” Merry said. “I’ll show you. Now where’s some hobbit tunes I can play?” He grabbed his lute, ready to play a tune. “Thank you.” He sang a little for the audience, “I am a hobbit. Merry’s my name. If you don’t fancy me, I’ll…” He stopped playing, in the instant Pippin wandered onstage to a bellowing cheer. Merry jeered, “Come on. I haven’t finished my song.” He continued singing anyway, “If you do fancy me, I’ll be more than obliged to… marry Estella.”

The crowd was in awe. Pippin was wide-eyed.

“Well Merry, that’s quite the introduction,” Pippin said. He ran off in seconds. “She’s all yours.”

“Merry,” Estella ran onstage, embracing Merry. “Did you really mean that?”

“Hey, that’s my sister! Meriadoc Brandybuck, you stop this nonsense at once!” Fatty spat in fury.

“Um… maybe another time,” Merry said, only a moment too late. Estella dived in and kissed him on the lips. The moment was soft and wet, but also tender. Already, he felt like he won his match… or was it met his match? Either way, he was a happy hobbit. The moment after they released, Merry asked Estella, “Estella, my dear, will you accept marriage with me? Will you be my wife?”

“Yes. Oh yes, Merry,” Estella said, lunging into another wet kiss.

And, in the end, Merry and Estella were wed. As for Frodo, he had a free pass to travel between Middle-earth and the Undying Lands, by Eru Ilúvatar’s blessing. Indeed, it was a merry welcome home for all, for Fredegar Bolger gave his blessing to the happy couple. As for Merry, it was a pun and name intended for all the right reasons.

The End.


End file.
